


Помоги тебе богини

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: этот текст задумывался как исполнение заявки «АU, в которой Тереза сдала Клэр Организации», но в итоге отошел от изначальной идеи очень далеко.
Relationships: Teresa (Claymore)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Помоги тебе богини

Из приоткрытого кухонного окна на улицу сочится горячий, пряный дух куриного пирога по тетушкиному рецепту: тонкий слой дрожжевого теста и начинка из грудинки, лука и грибов, залитая взбитой с яйцами сметаной. Тетушка всегда говорила, что это лакомство для особых событий, потому что кто же станет просто так резать курицу и тратиться на молочное, разве мы толстосумы какие-нибудь? Но за те несколько «подходящих» случаев Тереза все как следует запомнила – и нынешний пирог вышел на славу, мягкий, с золотистой корочкой. Дарн пальчики оближет и будет выпрашивать добавку.

Тереза сидит на лавке в палисаднике, жмурясь от послеполуденного солнца, ковыряет носком башмака выросший у самой дорожки пырей и гладит себя по животу. Это платье можно немного расшить и, конечно, позже надо будет завести несколько новых. Тереза представляет себе, как портной уважительно станет просить у нее разрешения снять мерку, и улыбается. Она закажет, пожалуй, два или три, одно непременно синее, к глазам, и к каждому наряду – по платку из той же ткани. Это не обязательно, но Дарну нравится, когда она прячет волосы, выходя на улицу, а ей нравится, что для него это имеет значение.

– Эй, соседка, что ты там такое состряпала? – окликают ее, и Тереза встряхивается, очнувшись от грез. – Одуреть как пахнет!

По ту сторону изгороди приветливо машет молодой, одетый по-крестьянски мужчина. Свободной рукой он держит за плечо девочку, завесившую лицо длинной рыжевато-русой челкой. Девочка немая, но Терезе сказали, что ее зовут Мартой, а вот имена остальных соседей она пока не запомнила. Новые люди недели полторы назад въехали в пустующий дом дальше по улице, – кажется, он принадлежал старостиной матери, и теперь его сдают за плату – шестеро или семеро наемных работников, помогающих со строительством нового храма. Марта – дочка одного из них, полусирота. Так объяснил Терезе Дарн, раззнакомившийся с наемниками на той же стройке.

Тереза сказала тогда мужу, компания мужиков-работяг не особенно подходит для маленькой девочки, но в душе она одобряет человека, который не бросил ребенка от умершей жены с какими-нибудь сомнительными родственниками.

– Доброго вам денька, – Тереза встает и подходит к калитке. – Вот, решила побаловать благоверного пирожком.

– Курица, – безошибочно определяет сосед, забавно поведя носом. Мечтательно блуждает взглядом по грядкам с баклажанами и помидорами, а потом почему-то смотрит Терезе на живот, и она запоздало понимает, что так и держит на нем правую руку. – Эх, меня бы кто так побаловал.

То, как он напрашивается на приглашение, отдает нахальством.

– Еще найдется хорошая девушка, – отрезает Тереза с самой любезной своей улыбкой. – А нет, так вон у вас какая хозяйка подрастает, правда, Марта?

И тянется через плетень потрепать девочку по щеке.

Марта уворачивается и отступает на шаг, даже не подняв на Терезу взгляда. Надо же, ну и дела. Обиделась?

– Вы простите, – говорит Тереза, чуть смутившись. – У меня там еще стирка откисает.

– Помогай богини, – улыбается сосед – так понимающе и снисходительно, что Терезе становится стыдно. – Да, я что сказать-то хотел! Дарн просил передать, что будет к закату. Задерживается, стало быть.

И, властно развернув Марту за плечо, мужчина уходит. Девочка горбится и запинается о каждый камень. Когда она в очередной раз спотыкается на ровном месте, отец берет ее за руку, но не останавливается.

Тереза смотрит им вслед, пока соседи не скрываются за своим забором, а потом, бездумно наклонившись, срывает огурец и откусывает – прямо от немытого. Спохватывается и выплевывает на землю. Вот ведь, испортила.

Никакой стирки у нее, конечно, нет, все домашние дела переделаны. Пирог до вечера совсем остынет, а новость так хочется рассказать, что как дотерпеть до самого заката?

В доме, накрыв пирог чистым полотенцем, Тереза решает завтра пойти и угостить Марту, если что-то останется. А еще можно запечь яблок в меду, она сама очень любила такие в детстве.

Скоро у нее будет много поводов вспомнить, что нравится детям.

Усевшись на край постели в спальне, Тереза напевает колыбельную и принимается переплетать косу.

* * *

Ужинают они уже при свече, почти в полной тишине: когда Дарн наконец-то приходит домой, Тереза уже слишком устала ждать, чтобы заводить ссору. Она съедает немалый кусок пирога, – даже холодный, он сытный и сочный – а муж, задумчиво подперев щеку, смотрит в темное окно невидящим взглядом и всего раз откусывает от своего.

– Невкусно? – спрашивает Тереза напрямик, хотя знает, что это не так, и еще уверена: Дарн и сырое бы съел, лишь бы ей угодить. Они знакомы с самого детства – росли под одной крышей в малолюдном горном Рокуте, из которого молодежь бежала, едва оперившись, потому что никакой толковой работы в городке не было. Вот и они с Дарном уехали, едва поженились. Тем более, что тетушка, взявшая их обоих на воспитание, умерла от старости, и ничегошеньки их там больше не держало.

– Тебе нравится в Тео? – невпопад говорит Дарн, положив едва тронутый пирог на тарелку, и поднимает на Терезу взгляд. Она удивленно вскидывает брови, но не отвечает, и тогда Дарн продолжает, потерев проклюнувшуюся за день щетину на подбородке: – Может, попытаем счастья еще где-нибудь?

Тереза встает. Обойдя стол, отбирает у него тарелку, пихает объеденный кусок обратно на противень, укутывает все полотенцем от мух и ставит у печи. Повязывает передник, большой кружкой набирает воды из бочки в ушат и, повернувшись спиной к столу, принимается полоскать испачканную посуду.

– Ладно, – говорит Дарн и, тоже встав, аккуратно задвигает табурет на место. – Я понял, ты не хочешь никуда ехать. Но вот построим мы храм – и что дальше? Я рассчитывал на шахту, но там случился обвал, и ее закрыли. А другая работа неказистая, скажу тебе. Или подрядиться торговать по соседним селам, или…

– Нет! – Тереза бросает тарелку в ушат и оборачивается. – Нечего тебе шляться по трактам в такие времена!

На какой-то миг кажется, что Дарн готов наорать на нее: его брови насупливаются, ноздри раздуваются, кулаки сжаты. Но потом он хмыкает и коротко взмахивает рукой – да что с тебя возьмешь – жестом, который с детства перебивает Терезе весь запал.

– Мы заплатили полцены за дом, – говорит она почти жалобно. – Это же очень много.

– Много, – соглашается Дарн. Двумя руками ерошит свои короткие черные волосы – чуть светлее, чем у самой Терезы, – и душераздирающе зевает. – Вообще-то я сегодня спрашивал, не возьмет ли меня в ученики сапожник. Но ему надо кое-что заплатить, и на первых порах заработок будет совсем небольшой…

– Еще есть тетушкины сбережения, – быстро, с облегчением говорит Тереза. Она видит, что Дарн уже согласен, но на всякий случай подходит и обвивает его двумя руками за пояс, запрокинув голову, заглядывает в глаза. Тереза ждет удивления на его лице, потому что всегда, стоит ей начать самой, муж выглядит так, будто не верит в происходящее. Но сегодня все идет неправильно: лицо у Дарна покорное и грустное, и он даже не наклоняется поцеловать ее.

– Вылей-ка воду в цветник, – вздыхает Тереза чуть насмешливо. – И идем спать. Что-то ты совсем замотался.

* * *

В темноте, уже почти засыпая, Тереза кладет ладонь на руку мужа, обнявшую ее за талию, и вспоминает, что забыла сообщить ему самое важное.

Ну, ничего, успеется. Ей нравится в Тео: тут крепкие каменные дома, отбрасывающие густые тени, аккуратная мостовая на центральной улице, у каждой хозяйки – грядки и клумбы, и базар по субботам, и крепостные стены, и ни одной горы до самого горизонта. Горы, за которыми не видно мира, надоели Терезе хуже бедности и туповатых поклонников.

В Тео у них будет много-много счастливых дней.

* * *

Терезе снится, что она держит в руке махонькую серебристую рыбку, карасика, и даже во сне она знает, что это значит: она права, она не ошиблась, все будет хорошо.

Тереза просыпается, улыбаясь. Солнце светит в окно: Дарн уже открыл ставни и, судя по тишине в доме, пошел на работу. Тереза всегда вставала вместе с ним, он будил ее своей возней в поисках портков и рубахи, а сегодня вот проспала. Что-то новое.

Когда она, одевшись, выбирается на кухню, то обнаруживает, что пирог так и стоит нетронутым, и расстроенно опускается на скамейку. Что же она сделала не так? Не мог же он быть так на нее сердит за отказ переезжать, что даже не позавтракал?

Это все из-за курицы, осеняет Терезу. Дарн решил, что она слишком потратилась на мясо, когда он вкалывает с утра до ночи, чтобы хоть что-то заработать. Тереза ведь не сказала ему, что они с соседкой напротив еще на прошлой неделе сговорились взять курицу на двоих: Терезе грудинку, соседке крылья, ноги, потроха и все, что там на суп. Выгодно же.

Тереза размышляет о том, что попозже, когда они крепче станут на ноги и расплатятся за дом, можно будет укрепить изгородь и организовать небольшой курятник в углу двора. В конце концов, справилась же она, горянка из Рокута, где на каменистой почве вообще ничего толкового не растет, с посадкой овощей – справится и с этим.

Подхватив все тот же ушат, подсохший за ночь, Тереза выходит из дома, запирает дверь и, прикрыв за собой калитку, спускается по пустынной улице. У одинокой бабульки, живущей внизу, у поворота на площадь, около самого забора растет ранняя яблонька, обильно уродившая в этом году. Вчера Тереза помогла старухе с готовкой, прополола грядки и принесла воды из колодца, и за это хозяйка разрешила ей собрать яблок, сколько сможет утащить.

Бабулька, должно быть, выглядывавшая в окно, машет ей с порога и скрывается в доме. Терезе нравится эта женщина, приветливая и доброжелательная, но не любительница трепаться почем зря.

С яблоками она справляется быстро – набрав половину ушата, решает, что теперь ей вредно носить тяжести, и отправляется домой. На полпути Терезе встречается давешний сосед, снова с дочкой за руку. Сегодня на Марте чистенькое розовое платьице, и расчесана она поаккуратней, правда, челка все так же закрывает глаза, потому что девочка постоянно втягивает шею в плечи. Терезе это не нравится, но, с другой стороны, не ее ребенок – нечего и лезть. У Марты есть отец.

– Госпожа Тереза! – расцветает сосед. Нынче он само воплощение учтивости. – А мы как раз вас надеялись застать, а вы вон где! Давайте помогу!

Не дав Терезе возразить, он одной рукой отбирает у нее ушат с яблоками и, таща за собой Марту, уверенно направляется к калитке. Тереза пожимает плечами и идет следом.

У двери ее дома сосед останавливается – как бы половчее спросить его имя, ну что за нелепость! – и водружает яблоки на лавку.

– Госпожа Тереза, можно оставить Марту с вами на день? – спрашивает он, обернувшись. – Нехорошо ребенку ждать одному, а мне тоже с ней торчать никак, я же зарабатывать пришел, а не кашеварить. Вот я и подумал, может, посидите с ней разок? Научите… таким вот пирогам?

Тереза кивает, не придумав ни одной причины для отказа, и сосед с явным облегчением вкладывает руку Марты в ее, словно это вещь, которую можно одолжить или подарить.

– До вечера, малявка, – улыбается сосед, потрепав Марту по голове. Девочка замирает. – Не надоедай госпоже Терезе.

Когда он скрывается из виду, Тереза, слегка растерянная, поворачивается к Марте и говорит преувеличенно беззаботно:

– А теперь мы будем печь яблоки!

И Марта наконец вскидывает голову, только по пустому взгляду ее зеленых глаз ничего не понять.

* * *

Девочка выполняет все распоряжения: держи нож осторожно, вот так, вырезай потемневшее и мягкое. Она спокойно вынимает из серединки яблока живого червяка и кладет на стол, взглядом спрашивая у Терезы: а теперь что? Тереза морщится и тряпкой убирает пакостника в помойницу.

Часть яблок они режут тонкими ломтями, и Тереза лезет на чердак – разложить, чтобы высушились к зиме, а еще часть целиком отправляют в печь, облив разведенным медом.

– Смотри, – говорит Тереза нарочито строго и качает пальцем перед носом у тут же скуксившейся Марты, – если ты проглядела червяка, он испечется живьем.

На глаза девочке набегают слезы, и Тереза, пораженная, хватает ее за плечи и крепко обнимает.

– Ну ты что, Мартонька, – бормочет она, гладя гостью по голове. – Я же пошутила. Никто не изжарится.

Девочка в ответ только долго смотрит на Терезу все тем же непонятным взглядом.

Постирать все-таки надо, и они выгребают из печи золу и вместе с ней бросают в кадку рубахи Дарна и Терезины тонкие сорочки. Вода смешно булькает, когда Тереза пытается умять белье потуже. Муж сказал не ходить на речку одной, так что она выполощет все, когда сбегает к колодцу.

Горячие яблоки так просто не съешь, но уже время обеда. Марта уплетает вчерашний пирог за обе щеки и наконец-то смотрит с искренней благодарностью. Вдохновившись, Тереза тащит ее к зеркалу и принимается выбирать ленты, прикладывая к рыжеватым волосам то одну, то другую.

Красная идет к платью, и Тереза пытается повязать ею волосы Марты, когда замечает на шее у девочки огромный, лиловый с желтизной синяк.

Она отступает на шаг, видит испуганные глаза своего отражения и то, как Марта судорожно пытается прикрыться воротником.

– Отец тебя бьет? – наконец роняет Тереза – неразборчиво из-за прижатых к губам пальцев.

Марта молчит и не двигается, и Тереза говорит, сперва медленно, а потом все ускоряя речь, потому что ей хочется утешить девочку, и ей страшно, и она никогда никому не рассказывала эту историю, а Марта немая и все равно не проболтается:

– Ты пойми, это ничего, он же наверняка не со зла. Это же намного лучше, что он с тобой, он же тебя не бросил, а мог бы. Когда маму съел йома, отец продал меня черноробым, чтобы я стала клеймор, представь себе. Только я сбежала, я очень ловкая. Нас везли в клетке на телеге, но раз оставили у куста волчьих ягод, и я нарвала полный карман, а потом надавила сока девчонкам в еду. Их так крутило, а черные суетились… и, в общем, у меня все получилось. Я прибилась в Рокут, меня подобрала старая женщина, а потом еще и Дарна подобрала, когда его папа сорвался в горах, и все было хорошо… но лучше бы он бил меня!

Тереза замолкает, тяжело дыша, и смотрит на Марту, а та – во все глаза – на нее.

И в этом взгляде одинаково намешано боли, сочувствия… и презрения? Тереза сует ленту ей в руки и бормочет:

– Оставь себе.

Они не говорят, пока на улице не слышатся голоса возвращающихся со стройки мужчин, и только тогда Тереза вспоминает, что забыла о замоченном белье.

* * *

– Дарн, – зовет Тереза в темноте, лежа на спине без сна. – А почему ты на мне женился?

Он хмыкает, узнавая игру.

– Потому что ты самая красивая девушка в городе и вообще, – шепчет он, и в голосе слышна улыбка.

– И вообще, – дразнится Тереза, довольно прикрыв глаза. – А я зачем за тебя вышла?

– Вот уж не знаю, – Дарн в темноте гладит ее по бедру сквозь ткань ночной сорочки. – Повезло мне, дураку, до сих пор не верю.

«Сейчас скажу, – думает Тереза. – Как раз не стыдно».

Но Дарн вдруг спрашивает:

– Может, все-таки разок съездить с купцами? В охране.

Тереза сбрасывает его ласковую руку, перевернувшись на бок, подтягивает колени к животу.

– Трусиха, – припечатывает муж неожиданно резко и, поворочавшись, обнимает ее сзади. – Да ничего со мной не случится! Сюда же как-то доехали.

Как же, доехали. Она чуть с ума не сошла за девять дней пути с обозом, в каждом встречном подозревая разбойника или йома, устраиваясь на ночлег только около охраны и отказываясь ходить по нужде без сопровождения.

Ну уж нет. Однажды Тереза, десятилетняя, уже пробиралась лесами подальше на запад, куда угодно, лишь бы не в Сутаф, жрала ягоды, какие знала, пила из ручейков, регулярно исходя от этого на понос, тащилась вверх по горной дороге – и случайно вышла в Рокут спустя две недели, еле живая, изможденная и грязная. С тех пор она ненавидит путешествия и все еще задается вопросом, как мужу удалось уговорить ее на Тео.

Вокруг только разбойники и йома. Она не может потерять Дарна, потому что у нее больше никого нет.

Ну, почти никого. Но сказать об этом сегодня что-то опять не складывается.

– Ты ведь уже решил стать сапожником, – шепчет Тереза. – Это хорошее ремесло, всем нужна обувь. Я буду тобой гордиться.

Дарн фыркает с сомнением, но обнимает ее крепче. Тереза думает: сейчас полезет трогать, и тогда она ему скажет. Но муж лежит смирно, уютно дыша в затылок, и Тереза понемногу задремывает, а потом, наверное, ей начинает сниться сон, и в этом сне девочка Марта смотрит на нее с ненавистью.

– Дарн, – Тереза распахивает глаза, пялится во тьму и треплет мужа по руке.

– Да ты, ты самая красивая, – бурчит он сонно. – Спи.

Но Тереза не унимается, ей важно знать:

– Ты будешь бить наших детей?

Ой, думает она тут же, это звучит как признание. Но до мужа не доходит.

– Ну, разве если расколотят чего, – еле выговаривает он сквозь зевок. – Тогда, конечно, задница в лоскуты.

Тереза удовлетворенно вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее, пытаясь уснуть. Должно быть, так все и есть. Марта нашкодничала, вот ее и проучили.

А еще она так и не попробовала яблоки. Завтра надо занести.

* * *

Ей снова не удается застать Дарна с утра, зато остатки изрядно засохшего пирога наконец-то исчезли. Тереза, наскоро накинув на нечесаную голову платок, выходит из дома и, порыскав на грядках, находит себе пару помидоров и огурец на завтрак, вынимает из кладовой кусок сала и, счистив ножом толстый слой соли с одного бока, отрезает пару ломтей. Позже надо будет наварить каши со шкварками и испечь хлеб, но сейчас ей хватит и этого.

В окно видно, как трепещут на легком ветру развешенные вчера в сумерках белые рубахи. Терезе нравится, как лён с каждым разом становит все белее и белее после стирки и сушки. Она знает, что ужасно хороша в белом.

В печи все еще стоит казанок с яблоками, покрытыми тонкой коркой медовой карамели. Сперва Тереза опасается, что Марта порежет об нее десна или небо, если станет грызть прямо так, но потом решает, что греть мед – сущая глупость, он и так потечет на солнце.

Она умывается над ушатом и прихорашивается у зеркала, переплетает толстую черную косу и задумчиво накручивает на палец чуть завитой кончик. Конечно, Марту нельзя забирать к себе каждый день, но можно заходить по-дружески и подсказывать, как лучше управляться по дому. Может, тогда ее отец станет меньше сердиться.

Тереза улыбается, вспоминая слова покойной тетушки: «Ты, девонька, за что ни возьмешься, все доводишь до ума, такой уж человек». Ну, а как иначе объяснишь, что ей есть дело до чужой девчонки, к тому же не круглой сироты?.. Надо довести до ума, а то ведь с мужиков что возьмешь.

Тереза перекладывает десяток яблок в миску, ставит ее в корзину и, поколебавшись, достает из буфета «парадную» салфетку: старое полотенце все равно надо прополоскать, не хочется же прослыть неряхой.

Так, принарядившаяся и с подарками, она идет вверх по улице, к общему дому наемных работников. Калитка в палисад у них покосившаяся, а если тронуть – еще и скрипучая, так что Тереза просачивается в проход боком, стараясь ее не задеть. Строители называется, починить не могут. У дома ничего не растет, только жухлые, истоптанные сорняки, и дорожки толковой нет, так – еле намеченная тропинка. Тереза, приподняв подол, осторожно ступает по траве, надеясь хотя бы не напороться на репейник. У дома старостиной матери высокое резное крыльцо с двумя ступеньками – такие бывали в Рокуте, сосновые, потому что чего уж в горах доставало, так это леса. Словом, крыльцо Терезе не нравится. Она взбирается на него, не скрипнув ни одной доской, и видит, что дверь, как и калитка, приоткрыта.

«Нужно все равно постучать», – говорит себе Тереза, но лишь толкает дверь, и та бесшумно отворяется в полумрак прохладных, сыроватых сеней, в которых видны очертания выведенного из комнаты дымохода и прислоненных к стене садовых инструментов, которыми, похоже, никто не пользуется. В углу лежит небольшой мешок, а за ним выглядывает каменный жернов. Тереза думает, что, если девочку оставили одну, было бы хорошо напугать ее, чтобы не была такой беспечной.

А потом она слышит звук.

Такой тихий, приглушенный. Чавк-хрум-чавк. Как будто кто-то запихивается огромным куском мяса и все никак не может его осилить.

Тереза замирает, ни жива ни мертва, и прислушивается. Из комнаты справа доносится какой-то задушенный писк, тут же обрывается хрипом и затихает. Что-то стучит по деревянному полу, мелко, дробно, отчаянно, и Тереза точно знает, что это, она уже такое слышала: так колотит пятками человек, когда его жрут живьем, начиная с кишок.

Она отступает, молясь, чтобы половица не скрипнула, и тут мешок в углу оживает, разворачивается, из него вытягивается тонкая белая рука, и Тереза думает, что сошла с ума, но это всегда лишь Марта.

Марта, беззвучно открывающая рот, – черный провал в полутьме – словно просит о помощи.

Девочка встает с пола, где сидела, скрутившись в три погибели, и неловко делает навстречу полшага, чтобы остановиться в нелепой позе, словно пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Тереза смотрит на ее ноги и видит тонкую цепь, защелкнутую на висячий замок на левой лодыжке и тянущуюся к жернову у стены.

Тереза разворачивается и птичкой вылетает наружу, надеясь, что за стонами и хрипами жертвы йома ее не услышит, но успевает увидеть, как личико девочки искажается в безмолвном вопле.

* * *

Только когда Дарн под окном грозится позвать городскую стражу, Тереза решается вылезти из кладовки и отодвинуть засов на входной двери. Муж не дает ей спрятаться обратно: хватает за плечи, встряхивает, прижимает к груди ее заплаканное лицо.

– Что с тобой, ну, что такое? – допытывается он, пока Терезу без слез трясет в его объятьях. – Что случилось?

– Чего ты, соседушка? – слышит она у двери знакомый голос – немного смущенный, как будто Мартиному отцу неловко видеть «госпожу Терезу» в таком состоянии. – Испугал кто?

«Это может быть только он», – отчетливо и на диво спокойно думает Тереза.

Вот он за ней и пришел.

Ноги почему-то совсем не слушаются, она виснет у Дарна на руках, а потом, словно кто-то задул свечу, становится темно.

* * *

В постели мягко и безопасно. Если укрыться с головой, никто злой никогда тебя не найдет.

Так говорила мама – когда-то давно, в «первом» детстве, до зарешеченной повозки.

Тетушка говорила только «Чур меня» да «Спи уже» и осеняла ее на ночь одним из добрых знамений.

Глубокой ночью Тереза просыпается с этой мыслью. Правая рука, словно сама собой, взметывается ко лбу, складывая знаки.

Тут же на второй половине кровати вскидывается тень, и Тереза душит в себе крик, когда понимает, что это Дарн.

Он трогает ей лоб, тревожно заглядывает в лицо, хватает за руку.

– Как ты? – шепчет. – Может, воды? Есть не хочешь?

Тереза хочет только одного: бросив все, бежать из Тео, поселиться в горах, где никого на мили окрест, построить забор с частоколом, чтобы ни один сраный йома больше не пробрался в ее жизнь. Думает отчаянно: «Мне же показалось, правда? Я ничего толком не разглядела».

Но говорит:

– Я жду ребенка.

Черные в темноте глаза мужа расширяются на пол-лица, а потом он сгребает ее в охапку и начинает укачивать, как малышку, словно хочет попробовать, каково это – быть отцом.

Тереза вспоминает, что выбрала его, почти брата, среди своих неуклюжих ухажеров именно за это: он всегда заботился о ней прежде, чем о себе.

– Ты все запер? – спрашивает она, устраиваясь у него в руках. – Засовы, ставни, калитку?

Впрочем, наверное, запер, раз никто на них до сих пор не напал.

Дарн что-то утвердительно, утешительно бормочет, и Тереза снова уплывает; все, что она видела сегодня, кажется ненастоящим по сравнению с теплой постелью и сильными руками ее мужа.

Все наладится. Эта мысль убаюкивает.

* * *

Все субботнее утро, собираясь на рынок, Тереза убеждает себя, что ей показалось – и, если бы не цепь на ноге Марты, она бы, конечно, в это поверила.

Дарн просит ее надеть зеленое платье и повязать платок на восточный манер, и Тереза выполняет это без особенного рвения, хотя еще вчера такое внимание ей бы польстило. Она бездумно выбирает мужу расшитую по манжетам рубаху и, когда он смотрит удивленно, понимает, что это его свадебная, но не забирать же теперь назад. Дарн говорит ей не заводиться с готовкой: он купит у лоточников всего, чего Тереза только захочет, потому что для нее ничего не жалко.

Он так хлопочет, он такой красивый, – чисто выбритый, в праздничной одежде – и солнце сегодня такое яркое, и на небе ни облачка, и соседка напротив приветливо машет вышедшей в палисадник Терезе, как хорошей подруге. Нет, ей не хочется уходить из Тео, ей нравится этот город, и единственное решение вспыхивает в голове очень четко: следует очистить это место, чтобы в нем можно было и дальше жить без опаски.

Она готова отдать за это все оставшиеся деньги. Но Дарн может не поверить и не разрешить, или, чего доброго, полезет выяснять, что к чему. Она все сделает сама.

Тереза старается не поворачиваться в сторону йомского притона, даже не смотрит туда. Йома не нападет днем, ведь так он себя раскроет – она почти уверена. Но голова все равно начинает кружиться, и Терезе приходится уцепиться за дверной косяк.

– Что такое? – встревоженно спрашивает Дарн, появляясь на пороге. Придерживает ее за локоть. – Нехорошо? Может, я один схожу?

– Ну что ты, – слабо улыбается Тереза, сама беря его под руку, – ты же выберешь какую-нибудь дрянь, и тебя на ней сто раз надурят.

Как ей встретиться со старостой, если не выходить из дома? Пусть это страшно, но в город нужно привести клеймор.

* * *

Зазывалы приглашают к своим лоткам, покупатели ожесточенно торгуются с купцами, смеются, носясь под ногами у взрослых, дети, и в толпе так легко забыть о темных сенях и каменном жернове. Тереза роется в молодой кукурузе, выбирая самые нежные початки, чтобы было сладко, как в детстве, когда мама варила им на обед по три кочана. Их было замечательно есть с солью и крохотным кусочком сливочного масла.

Той кукурузой, что привозили в Рокут, можно было только свиней кормить.

– Тебе понравится, – убеждает Тереза мужа, сваливая свой улов в висящую на его предплечье корзину. Он с сомнением хмыкает, вот ведь глупый горец. – Давай-ка возьмем еще арбузик? Арбуз с черным хлебом – самое то.

– Ты сама скоро будешь арбузик, – грубовато смеется Дарн и тянется прикоснуться к ее животу, но потом, похоже, решает, что это неприлично, и опускает руку. – Веди, что ли.

Тереза направляется к ряду с фруктами – и видит, что у прилавка с дынями стоит, опустив голову, Марта, и на ее плечах – руки отца. Сосед ухмыляется, поймав взгляд Терезы. Его улыбка похожа на оскал.

– Я передумала, – произносит Тереза, еле выговаривая слова. – Не надо нам арбуза. Давай лучше купим рыбы.

Разворачивается на каблуках и волочет чуть опешившего мужа за руку к самым дальним лоткам, откуда доносится пока еще очень слабая вонь дохлятины и речного ила.

У Терезы бешено колотится сердце, она нависает над ящиком с рыбой и, едва ли понимая, что делает, проводит пальцем по торчащему кверху жесткому плавнику маленького карася – совсем такого, как ей недавно приснился. Почему она до сих пор нигде не видела старосту? Когда он наконец-то вылезет пробовать новые западные вина, как делает каждую неделю, старый пьяница?

Карась вскидывается в агонии, бьет Терезу хвостом по руке, изгибается и падает на кучу таких же карасей, хватая воздух крохотным ртом. Тереза взвизгивает и, отступив на шаг, упирается спиной Дарну в грудь.

– Что с тобой творится? – встревоженно говорит муж ей на ухо. – Устала?

– Эй, Дарн! – окликает его кто-то, прежде чем Тереза успевает ответить. – Давно не виделись!

Она оборачивается и замечает немолодого мужика с пивным пузом и роскошной седой бородой, вскинувшего руку в приветственном жесте. И одновременно с этим пальцы Дарна до боли стискивают ей локоть, так что Тереза едва не кричит снова.

– Что-то ты совсем перестал приходить, а ведь такой хороший работник! – мужик качает головой с искренним сожалением. – Нашел чего получше в нашей глуши?

Это же распорядитель, понимает Тереза и беспомощно открывает рот, как тот карась. Главный на стройке храма. Как это он не видел Дарна? А куда же тогда он уходит рано утром? И где он задержался три дня назад до самой темноты?

И почему, проклятье, он в последнее время почти ничего не ест?

«Но ведь пирога же не стало», – говорит себе Тереза. И тут же признается: сама-то она не видела, чтобы Дарн его ел. Можно было и выбросить.

Что-то острое впивается ей в локоть, пропарывая рукав, и Тереза чувствует, как прилипает к руке моментально намокшая ткань.

– Буду сапожником, – безмятежно откликается Дарн, продолжая сдавливать… когтями? – ее локоть. – Спасибо за заботу! Вот и женушка мной гордится, правда, Тереза?

Дарн склоняется к ее уху, как будто для легкого фривольного поцелуя, и шипит на пределе слышимости жутким, измененным голосом:

– Улыбайся и кивай, сука. Ну.

Тереза улыбается и кивает.

И тут на другом конце площади кто-то истошно вопит, и все приходит в движение. В соседнем ряду взлетает в воздух ящик, и оранжевые морковки падают покупателям на головы. Впереди с грохотом валится сбитый из досок прилавок, словно кто-то подрубил ему одновременно все четыре опоры. Какая-то женщина воет: «Убила, убила, она его уби-и-ила!» – мимо Терезы будто проносится ураганный порыв ветра, и Дарн отпускает ее, делает шаг в сторону и говорит:

– А?..

Его голова исчезает, и из шеи под напором бьет вверх поток чего-то густо-фиолетового – как рокутский питьевой фонтан на главной площади.

В ряду справа на месте рухнувших локтов образовывается брешь, и в эту прореху Тереза наконец-то видит белую-пребелую женщину с поистине огромным мечом. Женщина стоит напротив Терезиного соседа, сжимающего плечи маленькой Марты, все так же смотрящей под ноги, будто ничего из происходящего ее не касается.

В следующий миг разрубленный вдоль всего тела труп соседа падает двумя половинами, заливая мостовую черничным, а Марта остается стоять, невредимая, и все-таки поднимает чуть удивленный взгляд. И трогает себя за плечо, будто пытается найти на нем привычную руку.

Белая женщина, замершая с мечом наперевес в пол-оборота к Терезе, говорит:

– Шесть. Вам повезло. Запрос на йома пришел из соседней деревни. Они кормились там, а жили у вас. Вот только…

И она в мгновение ока оказывается перед Терезой: бледная, с горбатым носом и совершенно прямыми белыми волосами.

– А с тобой что не так? – озадаченно спрашивает клеймор, направляя длинный указательный палец Терезе в живот.

Тереза опускает взгляд, избегая смотреть в страшные серебряные глаза, и видит безголовый труп мужа. Когтистые, синюшные руки торчат из испачканных манжет парадной рубахи. Кукурузные початки выкатились из оброненной корзины.

– А-а-а, – тянет Тереза и хочет запустить пальцы в волосы, но на голове платок. Ногти скребут по ткани, будто пытаясь добраться до источника мучительной боли. – А-а-а-а-а!

Женщина в белом отвешивает ей пощечину.

* * *

Клеймор сообщает: это случается невообразимо редко и ей очень жаль, но на такой случай есть совершенно четкие приказы. Протокол. Это слово Терезе неизвестно, но звучит оно, как название пыточного орудия. И на бесстрастном лице белой женщины не видно ни тени жалости.

Два дня, пока Илена, Номер Один, – Терезе все равно, как ее зовут и что означает это число, но клеймор представилась, она вообще очень учтива, – сторожит ее в ожидании «черного» человека, Тереза слоняется по дому, перекладывая вещи с места на место. Моет чистую посуду, вынимает из сундука, разбирает и заново складывает всю одежду. За окном на веревке ветер все так же полощет не снятые сорочки. Тереза могла бы попросить разрешения собрать их, возвращаясь под присмотром из отхожего места, но не видит в этом смысла. Солнце ничего им не сделает, только отбелит. Ей идет белое.

Она почти не говорит и совсем не ест, но много спит, правда, беспокойно: снятся щуки, грызущие ее живот.

«На такой случай» – это значит «когда женщина беременная от йома».

Один раз Тереза спрашивает, кто похоронит Дарна, и получает ответ: тела йома всегда сжигают. Вечером она смотрит на свечу и думает, что все правильно: тот, кто взял тело ее мужа, уже им не был. Он забрал черные волосы и карие глаза, улыбку и привычки, сильные руки и воспоминания о доме. Забрал любовь к Терезе – да так, что она ничего не заподозрила. А ведь она считала, что знает Дарна до кончиков пальцев и втайне гордилась умением помыкать мужем к его же удовольствию.

Значит, Дарн уже давно умер, и Тереза должна быть благодарна усердному в притворстве йома за то, что подарил ей, наивной дуре, еще немного времени с мужем, пусть даже все и было ненастоящим.

Свеча догорает до середины, оплывая на деревянный подсвечник мутными желтыми потеками, когда Илена отправляет Терезу спать.

На третий день приходит мужчина в черных очках и шляпе-котелке. Он появляется не один: черноробый с наполовину закрытым лицом правит телегой, на которой стоит железная клетка, а другой идет рядом, держа руку на рукояти меча, пристегнутого к бедру.

Тереза знает, что в этой, одиночной, клетке можно сидеть, только поджав ноги, и гадает, поместится ли в нее теперь, спустя девять лет.

Илена выводит ее из дома за локоть, как Дарн водил по ярмарке.

– Добрый день, Номер Один, – с насмешливым почтением говорит мужчина в очках, наклоняется и срывает с огурца желтый цветок. Вот дурак, а мог бы завязаться плод.

Плод. Тереза впивается пальцами в платье на животе.

– Рубель, – откликается между тем Илена, коротко кивнув. – Я ждала не вас.

– О, понимаю, – с преувеличенной значительностью отвечает этот Рубель, вертя цветок в пальцах, – но у Орсея появилось срочное дело, а я был поблизости. Он будет ждать девчонку за перевалом. Это она, я полагаю?

Илена кивает снова, и Тереза зажмуривается, потому что ей кажется, что взгляд Рубеля обшаривает ее с ног до головы, хотя за очками ничего не видно.

– Для тебя же у меня на выбор два варианта, Номер Один, – продолжает «черный» легким тоном, и Тереза открывает глаза. – Первый – запрос из Эгона. Мы предполагаем, что это «пробудившийся». Второй – немедленное возвращение в Организацию.

– В конвое с ней? – в голосе Илены недоумение. – Это вряд ли получится «немедленно».

Рубель склоняет голову и широко улыбается:

– Нет, своей дорогой. Помнишь Присциллу, малышку из учебки, Илена? Командование хочет присвоить ей твой Номер. Если считаешь необходимым это оспорить, иди в Сутаф.

Илена немного молчит, а потом холодно произносит:

– Эгон. Разрешите выполнять?

Рубель шутливо салютует ей от шляпы двумя пальцами. Илена отпускает Терезу и, ничего не говоря, идет к калитке.

– Ну что же, дорогая, – обращается к Терезе Рубель, отвратительно бодрый и веселый. – Пора и нам.

Тереза равнодушно топает, куда велено. Но, когда она выходит на мостовую, из палисадника напротив выскакивает маленькая фигурка и бросается под ноги.

Худенькие плечи трясутся, как от рыданий, руки обхватывают колени Терезы. Солнечный луч золотит рыжеватую макушку.

– Марта, – шепчет Тереза. Верно, девочка ведь теперь совсем одна. И, хоть Илена сказала, что она не йома, никто не возьмет в дом бесполезную немую сироту с таким жутким прошлым. От Марты воняет немытым телом и помоями. Тереза спрашивает себя, где девочка провела эти два дня.

– Что это у нас? – спрашивает Рубель, кажется, искренне позабавленный.

Марта вскакивает на ноги и, с вызовом глядя на «черного», берет Терезу за руку, свободной показывает на клетку, а потом тычет пальцем себе в грудь.

– Вот как? – кожа собирается на лбу Рубеля, будто он поднимает брови, но самих бровей нет. – Хочешь пойти с ней? А ты знаешь, кого делает Организация из маленьких девочек?

Марта утвердительно трясет головой и прижимается к боку Терезы.

И тогда Тереза выхватывает у нее свою руку, наклоняется и, подняв из-под изгороди булыжник, замахивается на девочку.

– Уходи! – орет она. – Пошла, пошла вон!

Марта отступает, глядя испуганно, но упрямо. «Черный» с мечом до половины выдергивает его из ножен.

– Ты мне не нужна! – кричит Тереза. – Ты разве не понимаешь, я тебя предала! Ты просила помощи, а я тебя бросила! Ты не нужна мне, и я тебе не нужна! Уходи! Спасайся! Живи по-человечески!

Она разом выдыхает и роняет камень, так и не отважившись бросить его в Марту. Девочка ловко прячется за Рубеля, и тот хохочет:

– Не тебе решать, – вытаскивает Марту у себя из-за спины и говорит ей: – Добро пожаловать в ряды кандидаток. Ты только что стала первой, кто пришел в Организацию добровольно.

И вот тут Тереза наконец-то начинает плакать.

* * *

Телега скрипит и воняет брошенной на дно лежалой соломой, воняет и скрипит.

Марта, залезшая к Терезе в тесную клетку, жмется к коленям день и ночь, и ждет, прилипнув лицом к прутьям решетки, когда Терезу водят по нужде, потому что водить их одновременно запрещено «протоколом».

– Какая же ты дура, – говорит Тереза, гладя девочку по волосам. Телега едет по неширокой размытой дороге, справа и слева, сколько видно глазу, зреет пшеница. – И я не лучше.

Марта пожимает плечами.

В прошлый раз Терезу везли другой дорогой, там было, где скрыться, когда она решилась на свой побег. Здесь укрытий нет, да и надежды – тоже. Что она станет делать с полуйома, растущим внутри, даже если вырвется на волю?

«Черные» шепчутся, что скоро пустыня, они обогнут горы с юга и встретят какого-то Орсея по ту сторону.

Рубель придерживает коня и, поравнявшись с телегой, наклоняется в седле.

– Эй, Тереза! – весело говорит он. Они с Мартой обе вскидываются; глядя сверху вниз, Тереза выставляет ладонь козырьком, чтобы солнце не слепило глаза. Ей уже здорово напекло в голову: платок остался дома. – Я так и не спросил, как зовут девочку.

– Марта, – равнодушно отвечает Тереза и думает, что надо бы оторвать кусок от юбки – устроить им с девочкой защиту от палящих лучей.

И тогда Марта выпрямляется, насколько позволяет клетка, и начинает скрести себя по горлу обломанными ногтями, и из ее рта сперва вырывается сипение, а потом что-то вроде скрипа, и наконец она произносит, с трудом выдавливая слова:

– Ме-ня зо-вут Клэр.

Рубель восторженно хохочет.

– Надо же! – восклицает он. – Тереза и Клэр, богини любви и чистоты!

Он пришпоривает коня, вырываясь вперед. Смех еще долго разносится над пустынным полем.

Тереза смотрит на Марту, нет, на Клэр, а та, продолжая тереть горло, словно это помогает ей выжать звук, и широко открывая рот, спрашивает, и с каждым словом ее речь все уверенней, все быстрее:

– Те-бе бы-ло боль-но? Он то-же бил те-бя? Му-чил? Из-де-вал-ся?

Это она о Дарне, догадывается Тереза и со всхлипом прижимает девочку к себе.

– Ты бы-ла ко мне доб-ра, – бормочут ей в ключицу.

И Терезу трясет от сухих, судорожных рыданий, кажется, вся телега ходит ходуном. Так Клэр, оказывается, ее жалела, она решила, что Тереза – тоже жертва йома.

Под угрозой смерти она теперь не сможет признаться в обратном.

– Может, и лучше, что ты станешь воительницей, Клэр, – с трудом выговаривает Тереза девочке в грязную, сальную макушку. – Так ты всегда сможешь распознать йома, и никто, никто тебя больше не обидит и не обманет.

Клэр чуть отодвигается, поднимает к Терезе лицо и несмело улыбается.

– Заткнитесь! – рявкает, обернувшись, «черный» на козлах. – Устроили вой!

Телега скрипит и воняет, воняет и скрипит, везя их навстречу судьбе.


End file.
